This invention relates to a lock recliner of a seat for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an interlocking mechanism of a both-side lock recliner for an automotive seat for simultaneously controlling the lock or the release of right and left side engaging mechanisms of the seat.
The conventional interlocking mechanism of a both-side lock recliner for an automotive seat has rotating force transmitting units provided at both sides of an interlocking rod for interlocking right and left side engaging mechanisms. The rotating force transmitting unit normally consists of right and left side interlocking rod ends of rectangular or sector-like cross section and members engaged with the right and left side interlocking rod ends. Since there is a gap at the engaging portion between the interlocking rod end and the member of the rotating force transmitting unit, a control stroke is not transmitted to a side to be transmitted as it is to thus cause the transmitting loss of the control stroke therebetween to adversely effect the tramsission of the rotating force therebetween. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a longer control stroke at a manipulating handle in the conventional interlocking mechanism, and it is also required to strictly manage the engaging accuracy of the engaging portion between the interlocking rod end and the member of the rotating force transmitting unit.
Further, inasmuch as the manipulating force of the handle is transmitted to the engaging portion as a transmitting torque at the side to be transmitted due to the rotation of the handle in a manner of large surface pressure onto the narrow surface of the engaging portion between the interlocking rod end and the member of the rotating force transmitting unit, the surface of the engaging portion tends to be worn or to be deformed due to the transmitting torques repeatedly applied thereto to thus cause the increase in the gap therebetween in the engaging portion between the interlocking rod end and the member of the rotating force transmitting unit. Therefore, it is required to counter-measure the conventional interlocking mechanism against the wear or deformation of the engaging portion between the interlocking rod end and the member of the rotating force transmitting unit in such a manner that the surface of the engaging portion therebetween is increased in area or the material of the surface of the engaging portion is strictly selected.
In addition, as a result that the engaging accuracy of the engaging portion between the interlocking rod end and the member of the rotating force transmitting unit is improved, it must engage the engaging portion of the accurate interlocking rod therebetween very carefully in the step of assembling a seat assembly. Consequently, it is eagerly desired to provide a lock recliner which does not cause such wear or deformation at the surface of the engaging portion between the interlocking rod end and the member of the rotating force transmitting unit therein.